


Strength and Guidance

by troubletime (troublebuster)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, sappy business boys tsukki and yamaguchi, saso 2016 fill, sick sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublebuster/pseuds/troubletime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is home sick with a cold, and Tsukishima isn't supposed to be the doting type. Sometime's he can't help it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength and Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> for saso br1! the prompt is: "remember when yamaguchi gave tsukki a blowjob while sick with a cold and tsukki helped him blow his nose in the middle of it?"

When Tsukishima had decided to stop by home to check on Yamaguchi on his lunch break, he truly hadn’t meant for it to go this far. He was gonna make sure Yamaguchi was drinking his water and that he wasn’t just eating toast with jam, and then he was gonna heat some broth up for him, and then he was gonna head back to work. He was gonna put another warm compress on the nightstand to help with Yamaguchi’s congestion, and he was gonna make sure Yamaguchi wasn’t trying to work from home again like he had the day before.

Tsukishima was a (fairly) responsible grown man and he wasn’t excited by the thought of snot, but here he was, his dick down the throat of his sick boyfriend that he had snuck away from his desk to see. If Yamaguchi’s hands hadn’t been pressing so insistently on the top of his legs, warm even through his slacks, Tsukishima might have had the presence of mind to feel incredibly stupid.

But when he had closed the apartment door behind himself quietly, and then tapped an aloe drink next to Yamaguchi’s head, Yamaguchi had absolutely lit up. He sat up and a small wave of tissues tumbled off his chest, but he grabbed onto Tsukishima’s hand and asked how long he could stay with a scratchy voice and a smile, and Tsukishima has never considered himself a particularly strong man, anyways.

“Yamaguchi,” he starts, and he shortens the last syllable because Yamaguchi’s mouth makes a lewd wet noise as he pulls away from Tsukishima’s cock.

“Sorry, sorry, I won’t keep you long,” Yamaguchi says in a stage whisper, peeking up at Tsukishima from where he’s kneeled on the floor. Tsukishima doesn’t believe him for one second.

“This is the fourth day you’ve had to take off work,” Tsukishima says, his voice disapproving. Vaguely disapproving. It’s hard to be disapproving with Yamaguchi red-faced and licking at the skin below the head of his cock.

Yamaguchi hums guiltily, but he doesn’t even pause. There’s spit dripping down his chin.

Tsukishima sighs, and decides not to make a comment about Yamaguchi drooling on his slacks, because he doesn’t actually want him to stop. He threads a hand into Yamaguchi’s bangs, and he can see his eyebrows furrow happily as he opens his mouth and circles his tongue around Tsukishima’s head.

Tsukishima expects him to stop there and suck him off that way, but Yamaguchi dips his head down further and Tsukishima doesn’t even have time to tell him to be careful before he’s entirely in the slick inside of Yamaguchi’s mouth. Yamaguchi takes as much of a breath as he can through his nose and pushes even further, and Tsukishima can’t help the stuttering breath he does in response. He can feels the sides of Yamaguchi’s teeth, and he bumps against the back of his throat.

He tightens the hand in Yamaguchi’s hair reflexively, and Yamaguchi makes a little breathy, happy hum. His throat tightens around Tsukishima, and Tsukishima groans lowly. Yamaguchi sniffs, and then lifts his head up, and Tsukishima shuts his eyes and enjoys it.

Sort of.

He’s into it, and Yamaguchi is into it, but every once in awhile between the soft buck of Tsukishima’s hips and the press of Yamaguchi’s tongue and the slide of his jaw against Tsukishima’s thighs, Yamaguchi will do a sniffle. Tsukishima is close to cumming when Yamaguchi does it again, and Tsukishima would accuse him of trying to tease him but Yamaguchi does the loudest sniff yet, and Tsukishima opens his eyes.

“Yamaguchi, do you have a runny nose right now,” he pants.

Yamaguchi makes a garbled noise and then his teeth brush against Tsukishima’s cock as he tries to answer.

Tsukishima reaches over Yamaguchi’s head quickly to snatch a tissue from the nightstand, and then he guides Yamaguchi’s head up with the hand he has in his hair.

Yamaguchi sniffs again guiltily this time, and lets go of Tsukishima’s dick with a soft ‘pop’. He slides his eyes away guiltily. Tsukishima leans over to reach his face better, and then he pinches Yamaguchi’s nose in the tissue.

“Blow,” he instructs, and his face is a little scary since he had been so close to cumming and he’s still all worked up, but his tone isn’t annoyed. Yamaguchi laughs and does as he’s told.

Tsukishima wipes under Yamaguchi’s nose with the tissue when he’s done, and Yamaguchi’s voice is a little muffled from underneath Tsukishima’s hand when he says, “Tsukki, you’re so nice to me!” His voice is a little too emotional.

Tsukishima tosses the tissue behind him and makes what he thinks is a grunt of disbelief, but it comes out as more of a fond snort. He guides Yamaguchi’s head back towards his cock and hopes that Yamaguchi doesn’t say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> its been 100 years since i've done any tsukkiyama... im.... rusty....


End file.
